Marilyn Monroe
Marilyn Monroe ---- Marilyn Monroe (June 1, 1926 – August 5, 1962) was an American model, actress, and singer. She became one of the most popular sex symbols of the 1950s. Marilyn Monroe was born Norma Jeane Mortenson (later baptized as Norma Jeane Baker). During her all-too-brief life, she overcame a difficult childhood to become one of the world's biggest and most enduring sex symbols. By 1953, Monroe was one of the most marketable Hollywood stars; she had leading roles in the noir film Niagara, which focused on her sex appeal, and the comedies Gentlemen Prefer Blondes and How to Marry a Millionaire, which established her star image as a "dumb blonde". Although she played a significant role in the creation and management of her public image throughout her career, she was disappointed when she was typecast and underpaid by the studio. She was briefly suspended in early 1954 for refusing a film project but returned to star in one of the biggest box office successes of her career, The Seven Year Itch (1955). When the studio was still reluctant to change Monroe's contract, she founded a film production company in late 1954; she named it Marilyn Monroe Productions (MMP). She dedicated 1955 to building her company and began studying method acting at the Actors Studio. In late 1955, Fox awarded her a new contract, which gave her more control and a larger salary. Her subsequent roles included a critically acclaimed performance in Bus Stop (1956) and the first independent production of MMP, The Prince and the Showgirl (1957). Monroe won a Golden Globe for Best Actress for her work in Some Like It Hot (1959), a critical and commercial success. Her last completed film was the drama The Misfits (1961). Monroe's troubled private life received much attention. She struggled with substance abuse, depression, and anxiety. Her second and third marriages, to retired baseball star Joe DiMaggio and playwright Arthur Miller, respectively, were highly publicized and both ended in divorce. On August 5, 1962, she died at age 36 from an overdose of barbiturates at her home in Los Angeles. Although Monroe's death was ruled a probable suicide, several conspiracy theories have been proposed in the decades following her death. Mini Marilyn A animated series based on Marilyn Monroe was announced in 2015, by China's DMG Entertainment. The series has been compared to Betty Boop. Mini Marilyn has an official Facebook page, and Instagram. Betty Boop Betty Boop the "Boop-Oop-a-Doop" girl has often been compared to Monroe over the years. Betty can be seen doing Marilyn's iconic pose on millions of merchandise, and some even include Betty wearing Monroe's apparel. Hundreds of books have been written about Monroe. She has been the subject of films, plays, operas, and songs, and has influenced artists and entertainers such as Andy Warhol and Madonna. Betty Boop's signature song "I Wanna Be Loved By You" was inspired by Marilyn's interpolation of the song. The song had originated with Helen Kane the "Boop-Boop-a-Doop" girl, but Betty never once uttered the jingle until the 1984 animated film short The Romance of Betty Boop. The song then became Betty's catchphrase, including Marilyn's iconic pose. According to information, Betty did the whole skirt blowing in the air before Marilyn was even on the scene. Proof to this can be seen in Betty Boop's Ups and Downs and a majority of the Betty Boop cartoons from the early 30s. Universal Studios Both Marilyn and Betty are featured characters at Universal Studios. On Christmas they often perform in a show called Under the Mistletoe, which features the songs "I Want You For Christmas," and "Santa Baby. Scrapped Betty Boop Film Concept Scrapped concept for the abandoned 1993 Betty Boop film set for a 1994 release feature Betty wearing Marilyn Monroe's dress, and also doing Marilyn's iconic pose. The film would have featured Betty Boop as an alluring Hollywood sex symbol and would have featured cameo appearances from other Hollywood stars. Sadly the film was scrapped, never to see the light of day. Death *On August 5, 1962, movie actress Marilyn Monroe was found dead in her home in Los Angeles. She was discovered lying nude on her bed, face down, with a telephone in one hand. Empty bottles of pills, prescribed to treat her depression, were littered around the room. After a brief investigation, Los Angeles police concluded that her death was “caused by a self-administered overdose of sedative drugs and that the mode of death is probable suicide.” Trivia *Mariko Mukai provided Japanese dubbed vocals for both Marilyn and Betty Boop. *In Japan they once considered Marilyn and Betty one and the same. *Monroe also remains a valuable brand, her image and name have been licensed for hundreds of products. *Monroe's few rivals in popularity include Elvis Presley, Mickey Mouse and Betty Boop. *In Marilyn's renedition of "I Wanna Be Loved By You" she uses "Poop-Poop-Pe-Doop" instead of "Boop-Boop-a-Doop". *Charlotte La Bouff's design in Disney's Princess and the Frog was inspired by Betty Boop and Marilyn Monroe. Links *Official Website ---- Category:People Category:Marilyn Monroe Category:Norma Jeane Mortenson Category:Norma Jeane